Many commercial establishments use light fixtures mounted to a power pole since the pole provides both communication and power wiring, and a convenient place for supporting the light fixture. For example, stores with check out registers require a power pole for supplying communication and power wiring to the register as well as a register light to indicate when the register is open, closed, or assistance is required.
However, conventional register lights can be difficult to mount directly on the power pole, particularly after the power pole has been installed. For example, some conventional register lights must be disassembled and then reassembled on the power pole thereby requiring many steps to mount the register light. This can also result in a less aesthetically pleasing light due to the appearance of multiple parts assembled together. Also, several additional parts are often required to mount the register light.
Examples of conventional register lights and light fixtures include U.S. Pat. No. 6,265,984 to Molinaroli; U.S. Pat. No. 4,264,945 to Ullman; U.S. Pat. No. 4,225,909 to Scholz et al.; the subject matter of each of which is herein incorporated by reference.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide a lighting unit that is easily mounted on a support structure, such as a power pole.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a lighting unit that can be mounted to a support structure, such as a power pole, either before or after the power pole has been installed.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a lighting unit that requires only a few steps to mount the lighting unit on a support structure, such as a power pole, and does not require multiple additional parts to mount the lighting unit.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a lighting unit that once mounted on a support member, such as a power pole, provides an aesthetically pleasing appearance.
The foregoing objects are basically attained by a lighting unit including a housing that has a base and opposing cover that is coupled to the base. A lens disposed between the base and cover to form an inner receiving area. A light support member is disposed in the inner receiving area and supports a plurality of light sources. An axial opening extends through each of the cover and base, respectively. The axial opening has a central opening portion for receiving a support structure and an access opening portion. A mounting segment is releasably engagable with the housing and receivable in the access opening portion of the housing whereby removal of the segment provides access to the central opening portion and allows mounting of the housing on the support structure.
The foregoing objects are also attained by a method of mounting a lighting unit to a support member, including the steps of placing the lighting unit in a first direction on the support member that is substantially traverse to a longitudinal axis defined by the support member, so that the support member passes through an access opening portion defined in the lighting unit and is received in a central opening portion contiguous with the access opening portion. The method also includes the steps of securing the lighting unit to the support member and inserting a mounting segment into the access opening portion, thereby enclosing the support member.
By fashioning and mounting the lighting unit in the above manner, the lighting unit can be easily mounted to a support member, such as a support pole, with a limited number of steps, particularly when the power pole is already installed.